


A Gift From Heaven Above

by rainydayribbons



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydayribbons/pseuds/rainydayribbons
Summary: Was this gift a puzzle? What message was his God trying to send? Is he supposed to solve it? All of his attempts remained futile. It didn’t matter how many times he turned the card over and around; it didn’t matter how many times he analyzed every inch of the pen; it didn’t matter how many times he untied and stretched out the ribbon; there was no secret message.It was straightforward. It was a gift. It was for Mikami. Nothing more to it.
Relationships: Kira/Mikami Teru, Mikami Teru/Yagami Light
Kudos: 22





	A Gift From Heaven Above

**Author's Note:**

> this is like, kinda canon compliant but with a Twist. also i want mikami and misa to be friends so badly and i also want mikami and light to Talk To Each Other. basically i have no idea what this au is supposed to be just take it at face value and feel warm inside from the fluff ok love u thanks

This was not supposed to happen. Without a doubt, this was the one scenario that Mikami could never imagine coming true. This was something that only occurred in selfish daydreams - which were rare enough itself, as he would immediately chastise himself for daring to imagine such a thing. No, this was certainly not supposed to happen.

Mikami has been given a gift from God.

Not just any gift, but a genuine manifestation of care. Lying delicately on his desk was a golden pen, wrapped perfectly in a red ribbon. Attached to the ribbon was a little card, and written inside the card was the neatest and most intricate cursive handwriting painted in black ink. The card itself felt like a bonus gift. His heart raced the more he realized how increasingly difficult it was to keep his emotions inside. 

“ _ Thank you for everything, I hope you enjoy this. _ ” - Kira

It felt like a dream. Mikami’s eyes traced over the words more than a dozen times, desperately searching for meaning. He scanned the sentence over and over until his vision blurred and he had to continuously blink in order to regain his sight. This couldn’t be real. No matter how many times Mikami pinched himself, he was not waking up. It was real.

“I don’t understand.” he muttered to himself under his breath, twirling the gilded pen between his fingers, “is there something I’m missing?”

Was this gift a puzzle? What message was his God trying to send? Is he supposed to solve it? All of his attempts remained futile. It didn’t matter how many times he turned the card over and around; it didn’t matter how many times he analyzed every inch of the pen; it didn’t matter how many times he untied and stretched out the ribbon; there was no secret message.

It was straightforward. It was a gift. It was for Mikami. Nothing more to it.

Without giving it a second thought, he flipped open his phone and dialed Misa’s number. He was never one to act so rash, so impulsive - but this was a situation unlike any other. He needed some answers, and he needed to know what this pen meant. In a situation involving feelings, he couldn’t think of any better person to ask.

After a few dialtones, the phone clicked to life and he was instantly greeted with a voice that rivaled the sweetness of cherries. “Hihi! Misa here~!” 

“Misa,” he spoke flatly, keeping his tone as cool and collected as usual, “do you know anything about this?” Mikami snapped a picture of his findings, instantly texting it over to Misa.

“Huh? Mikami, what is this a picture of!? It’s way too dark!” Misa protested, squinting to see the image on the small screen of her phone.

“Ah, sorry. One moment.” Embarrassingly, he turned the lights on in his room and attempted to take a second picture in clearer lighting. In all his excitement at seeing the present, he completely forgot that he was standing in a room filled with darkness. “Is this better?”

“Yep! That looks like a pen - and a  _ very _ pretty one at that!” Misa stated, coming to the most obvious conclusion. “Oh, but the ribbon is so cute too! Mikami, let me tie your hair in it sometime, okay? Promise you won’t throw it out!”

“Okay, I won’t.” Mikami proceeded to pocket the ribbon for safekeeping. “Is there anything else that you can see?”

“Umm… well, it looks like it came with a card. Is this a gift!? I didn’t know Mikami was popular with the ladies!” Misa teased, her quiet giggling muffled by the quality of the phone.

“No, it’s not from a lady. It’s from a God.” Mikami stated.

“Ehhh?! You don’t mean from Light, do you?!”

“Of course I do. I don’t know any other Gods.”

From beyond the phone, Mikami could feel Misa huff in annoyance. “This is so unfair, Light hardly ever buys me any presents! Hey Mikami, what did you do? I want to do a good job and get a present from Light, too!”

Mikami reflected back throughout his time with God. Nothing out of the ordinary stood out in his mind, he spent most days with God in the same way. They interacted in a way that radiated comfort, keeping each other close and freely talking about subjects they both felt passionate for. No, Mikami was sure he hadn’t done anything out-of-routine. If anything, he had continued to do things the same as ever.

“I’m unsure,” he answered, finally. “Thank you for your insight, Misa. I’ll be in touch.” Mikami clicked off the phone and snapped it shut after saying goodbye.

A closed phone in one hand, and a shining pen in the other. The weight of such an important gift felt like the heaviest feather in existence. It could be a burden, or a warning - a direct message to keep up the pace. However, on the off chance that it was a genuine display of admiration, an acknowledgement of Mikami’s dedication…

Mikami found himself dialing a new number in his phone. He had to know the answer, even if he disliked direct confrontation.

“Yes?” spoke the most pristine voice to ever grace the Earth. Even through the quality of a phone call, it somehow perfectly radiated his holy presence as if he were speaking in the flesh. 

“God…” Mikami, as usual, felt at a loss for words, eternally grateful for being blessed with such recognition. However, he wouldn’t let himself forget what he called for. “It’s me, Mikami. I received your… package.” 

“Oh, Mikami,” God’s melody shone through the phone, and maybe Mikami had imagined it, but he could feel the tone of his voice soften at the registration of his name. “Yes, I believe it’s called a  _ present _ .”

A present. It was true, this was officially a gift from heaven above. A gift given only to him. A gift that he was now compulsively clicking over and over in his hand in a feeble attempt to soothe the fluttering in his chest. 

“Right… a present.” Mikami finally replied back, unaware of how long he left God waiting for a reply.

“And..?” Light purred with a playfulness that felt as smooth as silk, “what did you think of it?”

“I love it.” Immediately, Mikami bit his lip at how eagerly he replied. “It’s gorgeous, is what I mean to say. It also happens to be my favourite colour.”

“Oh, I’m relieved,” Light beamed, and Mikami could feel that he genuinely felt relieved, “I think the colour suits you very w — ”

“Why did you get me this? If I may be so bold as to ask.” Mikami didn’t mean to blurt it out, and the last thing he wanted to do was interrupt the word of his God. Unfortunately, the curiosity was eating him up inside, building up with every syllable. His mind swirled as he waited patiently for the answer, ashamed that his God would have to spell it out for him.

“Why..?” Light drifted off, unable to prevent the hesitation entangling with his voice. “I guess I thought it would be obvious. It’s because you’re very important… to me.” 

“What? But God,  _ you’re _ the one who is supposed to receive gifts  — not your servant. You are the one most deserving.” By now, it has begun to dawn on Mikami that perhaps he hasn’t done enough to show his intense dedication to the God known as Light Yagami. It was likely that this was a sign that he needed to shower his God in gifts as well, gifts perfectly suited to someone of such high stature.

“Mikami…” He shook his head, sighing into the phone. “Tell me, do you think I chose you for no good reason? You’re someone that I see standing on equal ground, someone who is always on the same page as me. I’ve willingly chosen to rule as God with you by my side - no strings attached.”

His heart dropped to his knees, realizing that it was wrong for him to question the nature of the gift afterall. “With me by your side…” Mikami found himself repeating out loud, speaking it into existence to make permanent the words he heard. 

“Mikami, you are aware.... Right?” Light asked vaguely.

“Hmm? Aware of what?” Mikami pried in order to get Light to continue.

“That… we’ve been dating for several months now?”

“...”   


“...”

“What?”

Mikami felt the phone nearly slip from his fingers as he lost all feeling in his hand. They’ve been  _ what _ ? Dating? Since when? Mikami has never been in a relationship before, the entire concept was very unfamiliar to him, so clearly he missed a step in the process. Did He ever ask him out? No, no… before all that… was Mikami even worthy of dating his God in the first place!? Clearly He thought so, after considering what his God just said.

“For… Ahem, for how long?” He attempted to clear his throat, embarrassed over how coarse and dry it felt.

“Like I said, it’s been a few months now. You really didn’t know?” There was a mirth in his voice that made Mikami feel so small. “We go on dates… you’ve met my parents… you cook meals for me… well, I’ve kissed you a few times, but not on the lips…”

  
Suddenly, Mikami hung up the phone.

Light must have been staring at the dropped call in confusion, because a few moments later, a text came to Mikami asking him what he was doing.

[ **Isn’t it obvious?** ] Mikami texted back. He was never one to act so rash, so impulsive - but this, too, was a situation unlike any other.

[ **I’m coming over right now to kiss you back.** ]


End file.
